The disclosure relates to a loop bridge for looping through a number of electrical signals.
In order to transmit electrical signals, such as a supply voltage, to the electric connections of an electric module, connecting cables, such as insulated copper wires with a cross-sectional area of 1.5 mm2, often are used. Looping through one of these electrical signals to an electric connection of another electric module frequently is achieved by inserting the respective end portions of two connecting cables into a connecting device, such as a twin-wire ferrule, in order to electrically connect the connecting cables. The electrical contact between the connecting device and an electric connection of the electric module thereby facilitates the looping through of one of the electrical signals to an electric connection of the other electric module.
However, inserting the end portions of the connecting cables into the connecting device is intricate and time-consuming, especially if a plurality of electrical signals is looped through to the electric connections of a plurality of other electric modules. A prefabricated loop bridge may be used for this purpose, wherein said loop bridge facilitates the looping through of the electrical signals to the electric connections of a defined number of electric modules. One problem in this context is the mechanical stability of mounting the loop bridge to the connections.